Snug Little Rug
Snug Little Rug is episode 21 of Little Charmers. It aired on August 18, 2015. Previous: A Charming Wedding Next: Somewhere Over the Rainbow Synopsis The charmers help a magic carpet name Little Snug return to his flock before sunset. Summary The episode starts off at Hazel's house hazel's dad is watering.The charmers are having a picnic.Hazel tells them that seven's favorite part of the picnic is lying on the blanket.They spotted a flock of magic carpets.Hazel's dad tells them that they're going to sunshine beach for winter they do that every year and then.she tells them why not all the carpets do it.Hazel's dad if carpets wound fly he think that they leave a trail of fairy dust.The charmers wonder that it'll be great to fly a carpet one day. After a picnic they went to the charmhouse.they put everything back.they wonder what made that noise outside the charmhouse.they went outside to investigate and found a baby carpet that was from the flock he gave them a hug and they call him little snug.he give the pets a ride.The charmers know what they're gonna do with their carpet friend. They decided to give him a magic carpet ride.they flew it all over Charmville and they decided to bring little snug to hazel's mom.They flew home and landed with a dusty thump.Hazel's mom demanded to take that carpet outside.Little snug is sad.they told her that she made him sad.Hazel's mom wonders if that is a magic carpet.The charmers think they're a baby and asks her if they can keep him and he is a really good hugger.but little snug has to go back to his flock and go to sunshine beach for winter.Imagine if the charmers are separated from their families and the charmers didn't think of that.It's fun to play but before they know it little snug is going to miss his family.But his flock left and Hazel's mom knows the way where little snug's flock is they'll be going over mount sparkle more by sunset.The charmers can make it there easily.Hazel's mom tells them that they're not fully enchanted charmers yet brooms won't work past the mountain if the flock go farther than that they won't be able to catch.They'll zoom straight there and wait for them.They must hurry hazel's mom is around if she needs help.And she says goodbye to little snug.And he shakes dust everywhere.The charmers decided to clean him up. They took little snug outside to clean him up they try to shake him and he thinks they want to play.seven jumps on him and he flies everywhere.They jump on him but he flew off.The charmers decided to borrow Hazel's dad's broom cleaner at his broom shop. Outside the shop Hazel got the broom cleaner.They give him a bath.And sparkles flew everywhere now he's clean but they soon realize he can't fly and the charmers wonder what have they done they have to fix this problem before sunset. At the charmhouse Lavender checks spellipedia and tells the charmers that carpets get their flying power from fairy dust.They clean him too much and they got rid of the bad dust and the good dust.And hazel found a spell the ingredients are a feather to restore flying power, A jar of wind to make him faster, And sun sparkles and make sure little snug gets there before sunset. The potion is ready.Hazel tries to restore his flying power.And it's a misspelled now little snug is tiny.Hazel mix up the words.And he is cuter than ever.Little snug is so small that he doesn't know how to fly.And the spell won't wear out until sunset.They have to teach him to fly.Flare and Treble are going to teach him to fly. Outside Treble and Flare taught little snug to fly.But everythime he tries he land in a pillow and once he does it he flying.Just as the charmers go to find his flock a bug gust of wind blows little snug away and the charmers have to get him. The charmers get on their brooms and go after him.An gnome is hanging up laundry but hangs up little snug.The charmers free him and they went off to mount sparkle more as fast as they can. The charmers flew over ogre valley.and little snug is trying with all his might but he's getting tired he landed in a tree.and an ogre came with his mudpie.Now he has got little snug.it's going to be sunset soon.Flare and treble rescue little snug.Their plan works and the charmers hug him and they were about to head to mount sparkle more.but flare spots that the sun is going down.they must hurry The charmers flew to the top of mount-sparkle-more and they found Little Snug's flock they made it there before them.The spell on Little Snug should wear out any minutes.but then the fairies are playing with little snug and now he is losing his flock and only has a second before they past mount-sparkle-more but it's too late.The fairies say hello to the charmers and ask them that they met this carpet.The charmers said yes sadly and Posie tells them that little snug lost his family.Lavender tells them to go on and fly to his family.But little snug hugs her.Hazel tells them that he won't go unless someone brings him and they can't do this because their brooms won't work past the mountain.but the fairies magic can.Hazel ask them if they can take him.The fairies would love too and Hazel asks little snug to go with the fairies.Little Snug hugs the fairies.They must hurry there's no time to lose.Little Snug gave them hugs goodbye.And the fairies toke little snug to his flock and the spell wore out.The charmers wave goodbye to the flock and tells them to see them next year.and the episode came to a snuggle end. Quotes *Mom: All Right But a Hurry Girl, I'm around if you Need my help. And Bye-Bye to you, Little Guy. ::All: Coughing ::Hazel and Lavender: Achoo ::Posie: Achoo *Hazel: Maybe we should give you a good cleaning before you go to back to your family. Okay? *Posie: You stay still while Hazel gives you a super-fast brooming *Lavender and Posie: Whoa! Coughing *Hazel: You're cleaner than ever. *Posie: Well, at least he's cute than ever. *Lavender: Aw, Little Snug is so small, he doesn't know how to fly. Trivia * This episode reveals that charmers can't fly their Broomies over Mount Sparkle More Gallery 8e8w8.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Hazeled Category:Season 1